Shadows and Mirrors
by star-scream-mega
Summary: What if Hex's sacrifice had not lead to her deletion but left her stranded in the WEB. This is the middle book of the Wicked WEB trillige. My two bob AU with hex. Chapter 5 now up.
1. guilt and regret

Hello again, Scuzzy. These visits are becoming pretty regular, huh. I put some food in your dish. You're going to have to eat sometime, you know. I know you miss her. And I know she would want you to go on. Hey wait up scuzzy. Oh the throne room again. I still can't believe she did it. Sacrificed herself and saved the entire net. Hell I can't believe I am here in Lost Angles saying this. Or that I am crying about it or that I am taking care of your cat. Look I know we never relly got along, but you were there when we needed you. I will never forget how you forced the guardians out of our system, or the look in Enzo's eyes when you brought Welman back. Even when I look back, that incident with the paint program was harmless and fun.   
  
Mr. pearsten= That was a bit a fun was'nt it. Hex was a playful one she was. Never a dull moment with her about. And don't be feeling bad for not seeing it a coming. No one could of known what she'd do, much less been able to stop her, and even if you could have, where would that put us now?   
  
Yes you're right, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the Data Dump?   
  
Mr. pearsten= Nah it be fine. I have Mouse and AndrAIa watching it for me. As to why I'm here... I am paying my respects to a friend same as you, I suppose. I be daf' if I know why she ruined me name, but I owe her a debt, and this is how she wanted it paid. She gave me this dull red gem right after she was changed, asked me to return it here if anything should happen to her. Said that this was like her, a shard of chaos. That she was betting on chaos and her friends. I scanned it. It's just a gem, a pretty red gem and nothing more. It looks nice by the mirror it does. Kind of sparkles.   
  
You were her friend? I never knew. How did she ruin you? If it is just a gem why did you-   
  
Mr. pearsten= I gave my word and owed her a debt. Of course you did'nt know, it would have ruined me again. I couldn't have risked it. As to how she ruined my name... You know that once I was a code master. I was quite a good one to tell. Phong summoned me to get rid of Hex, but I could not delete her.   
  
So you could not bring your self to delete her and were dishonored.   
  
Mr. Pearsten= I wish it could have been like that. Would have made things far easier. I threw everything I had at her, and it did nothing. I closed my eyes and waited for her to strike me down, but it never came. When I opened my eyes, I found meself less then nose length from her. Then she said, "How rude," an just downloaded into her mask and flew off. Then an there I swore, one way or another, I wasn't leaving this system till I saw her deleted. The next second I decided I would use her chaos against her. I made a necklace of magnets and had it sent to her.   
  
Now let me guess, she sent it back with a little something of her own.   
  
Mr. pearsten= Nah she wore it alright, for a whole three seconds till she had a fight with her brother. Megabyte threw a binome at her. Hex through the necklace at him. I almost got Megabyte that day. If only I would have known at the time. Next I tried surounding her island with tears. The next second she thanked me for the wonderful meal. At this point I was pretty down in the dumps.   
  
I never knew she was so creative.   
  
Mr. pearsten= You aint herd nothing yet. Next I tried painting a portal on the side of a wall. I don't know how she went through it. When I touched it, it was solid. My last attempt was to get her into a game, and this was the turning point... The part were I failed my duty as a code master beyound redemption. I challenged her to a race, a race to where Phong told me a game would fall. All went well at first, then half way across she saw the cube. I floored it, not wanting to get caught meself. I did not know anything about games save that if you lose you be nullified. As luck would have it my zipboard failed me, and I was to slow to get out from under the cube. It stopped... the bloody cube just stopped. I ran like a bug out of the web for the edge of the cube. What I saw there I will remember tell my last processing moment. At the end was Hex, holding the cube up with one hand. I owed my life to a virus. I was ashamed at first, then grew indifferent as the second swam by and I took my place in Mainframe. I came to enjoy this peaceful life and realized I owed her much indeed. Now that I think about it, I am in good company. We all owe Hex. An I think that a great many of us be missing her. I'll be leaving now, I've gabbered my jaws enough for one day.   
  
Bob= Dot! Glitch Bob and I were looking all over for you! Feeding scuzzy again I see? You know you don't have to come out here every second, I know how busy your schedule is. I could do it, or we could take scuzzy home. I am sure he would like it better with someone to play with. And Enzo could use a pet since Friskit is always around AndrAIa and Matrix.   
  
I will think about it. Dot leaves.   
  
Bob= Bob looks both ways, then whispers "I wish you well indeed sister. Ha ha ha..." Bob leaves.   
  
The gem grows brighter and somewhere in our world....  
  
Hey John, the buffer on server 27 is full again. Do you want me to flush it or defrag it?   
  
Defrag it. Server 26 just went down and all email is being sent to server 27. If its lost, we'll never hear the end of it. 


	2. dark days

(Hex stands in the web before a portal back leading to mainframe with a strange double bladed staff in one hand.)  
  
It seems like it was only last second that I left my beloved Lost Angles to save mainframe the journey was difficult I have had to fight every step of the way. I wonder how they will react to my return. One thing for sure, the chaos shall be glorious won't it. Shade said hex.  
  
The staff in hexadecimals hand changes into a shield the reflection turns into another face. Shade said at least it can't be any worse than the web. Maybe this guardian bob will be able to fix your mask again. I wonder if he could fix me.  
  
There is a good possibility of that. I just don't want to get your hopes up for nothing. After all bob may be a guardian but the code masters are far older group with darker secrets said hex.  
  
I know, I know but I have been stuck as multitool for far too long. Before you gave me a face and a voice I was just a trophy a weapon unable to communicate said Shade. You never did tell me why you helped me.  
  
Lets just say I know what its like to be used. I still do not understand how they were able to do that to a sprite said hex.  
  
Can we please change the subject I really don't want to think about that right now. Speaking of which why are we floating here instead of going home said shade.  
  
Watch said hex. She throws a web creature at the tear and mouse trap kills it.  
  
So were stuck said shade. Well at least we did some good by freeing onya and the rest of the children.  
  
That we did, but I will not be stopped by anyone or anything. I will return home. Besides it appears to take a few nannites to reset said hex. Hex throws another web creature in the mousetrap than flies' full speed for the portal. Before the trap can reset. Stabilizing the tear with an energy blast before going through.  
  
SO this is mainframe it looks a little beat up said Shade.  
  
(Enter lost angles all shot up the tower is leaning badly to one side.)  
  
no... NO... WHO SHOT UP MY HOME? This is not mainframe THIS is LOST ANGLES. AND LAST TIME I CHECKED IT DID NOT HAVE BULLET HOLES. I will rip those responsible for this to bloody peaces.  
  
Hex calm down your scaring me I have not seen you this mad since strife trapped you in your mask. Besides you just got back wouldn't it be better to check with your friends first maybe they might know what happened.  
  
AUTHOR: How will hex cope with her home in ruin? Will matrix admit to making those holes in lost angles? Will hex arrive in time to save everyone from megabyte or be deceived by megabytes new Trojan abilities? How will this affect the bob/dot couple? So what do you think submit a review and tell me what you think and if you have an ideas I like I will try and fit them into the story. 


	3. No Red Carpet

Starscreammega-----Sorry for the wait hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
P.S Transdecimal I think you are doing a great job with your story. I wonder where it will go?  
  
Last time on reboot  
  
no... NO... WHO SHOT UP MY HOME? This is not mainframe THIS is LOST ANGLES. AND LAST TIME I CHECKED IT DID NOT HAVE BULLET HOLES. I will rip those responsible for this to bloody bits.  
  
(Hex and Shade arrived in a much damaged Lost Angles. Hex walking to throne room carrying Shade.)  
  
I thought you we agreed that we should find your friends and find out what happened to your home, said Shade.  
  
(Hex floats Shade on to the set of a couch facing Hex's mirror. Then walks to the mirror and starts cleaning her self off.)  
  
We will to be certain but first I need to put on my face said Hex.  
  
A moment ago you wanted to rip someone to bloody bits and now you want to look your best... ohm Hex, HEX, HEXADECIMAL pick me up, pick me UP screamed Shade.  
  
(Hex Teleports over to Shade and picks her up.)  
  
What is it... awu your covered in. said hex.  
  
Don't say it Shade angrily whimpered.  
  
(Scuzzy rubs against Hex leg. Hex put Shade down and picks Scuzzy up.)  
  
Scuzzy my dear little scuzzy wuzzy I missed you so much.  
  
Hex that little monster your holding is that through up on me groaned Shade.  
  
I am terrible sorry you will have to excuses Scuzzy some times he thorough up when he gets a scare giggled Hex.  
  
It's alright just, just clean me up so we can get going stammered Shade.  
  
(Hex reaches for a towel on the table but gets her elbow cot on the frame of a painting. The painting falls knocking shade's shield form on to its face in the pile of puck. Shade shifts to her staff form trying to keep out of the puck.)  
  
Realizing what she just caused Hex picked up Shade and said I am sorry, I am sorry look I'll have you clean as whistle in a nanno flat. I'll fix everything  
  
(Hex hand starts to glow red and the puck turns to steam)  
  
Worn me before you do that will you. Awe I smell like I was used to gut a web creature said Shade.  
  
I am not done yet grinned hex.  
  
(Hex and Shade teleported to the data sea hex started flying bitts above the data sea surface at high speed. Then dipped Shade half way into the data sea then switched sides)  
  
See all clean just like I said hex while wearing a smiling mask.  
  
It's a good thing I don't have a stomach right now or I would be spilling it shade remarked sickly.  
  
Let's go back and dry of besides I want to ask Scuzzy about what all has happened since I left said Hex.  
  
(Mean while in the Principals Office Megabyte take inventory of his resources)  
  
Excellent these commands will fit in nicely with my little hunt said Megabyte.  
  
You will never get away with it Megabreath, Bob always beats you and he has matrix Andrea and dot to help him said Enzo.  
  
(Megabyte takes Enzo out of the robots arms and hold Enzo against the wall choking him. There face a dimes length apart then Megabyte starts gloating.)  
  
Ow really now I thought you were smarter than this. The guardian always wins bau. I do not plan to fight fair. I have already divided them, next I will hunt them down and delete them one at a time or perhaps I will have them delete each other. Now that process has merit with the resources of the Principals office at my command I can do anything. Can you imagine the look on dots face if she were to discover that she killed bob or if bob killed dot. This is to good to pass up Heir Doctor I want you to setup holo Imitars so that any one who enters the core will see my image when they look at another sprite. I will begin herding them towards the core. If they don't delete each other the radiation will make them easy pickings for what ever I come up with next. Can you picture it, bob watching as I force dot to your to well your to young to hear it. Thank you Enzo for the wonderful plan I will be sure to tell the survivors that you help me come up with it gloated Megabyte.  
  
(Megabyte leaves the room followed by two infected binnomes. Enzo wares a look of shear terror. As soon as Megabyte and his minions are in the hall)  
  
Infected binome one ask Sir you wouldn't really but is silenced by a glare from Megabyte.  
  
It is not in my plans don't get me wrong it would go along way in the debt of pain I owe to miss matrix and the bob. The fear and shame would do nicely indeed but not even I will stoop to such a low function as that said Megabyte  
  
Then why did you say it asked the second binnome.  
  
Because Enzo does not know that Megabyte replied. Besides it shut him up didn't  
  
starscreammega---------- A Bit darker than I original planned but still with in limits. I will probably end up changing the rating anyway and as always tell me what you think. 


	4. Q & A

Q & A  
  
Reviewer Date Chapter Type   
  
QCharles RocketBoy 2004-05-24 1 Signed   
  
Well, there's a good idea here and the dialouge is OK, but you need to sort out the grammar and formatting, they really muck the chapter up.   
  
AI know I am a terble speller and am looking for a proof reader for shadow and mirrors.  
  
Transdecimal 2004-05-17 1 Signed   
  
I LOVE Hexadecimal fanfics, I thought that little back story of Hex's relationship with the ex-codemaster was a really nice touch.  
  
However I feel I must be slightly critical: the lack of speech marks made the story a little difficult to follow, I was having to concentrate on who was talking in a scene and what part was the narrative. I also suspect the spelling of Mr. Pearsten may be wrong...But I do like this story so far! :-)   
  
Alook at above and I agree about the name does anyone know the correct spelling  
  
From: Aureliana   
  
QWonderful story! Please wright more! And I liked HexaDecimal alive and processing. But what is this Shadow Deflector guy? Was Hex abducted by Codemasters? And how did she survive? So... that is my ideas... Your turn.:)  
  
AShadow Reflector or shade as she prefers to be called is female. You can find out about her as well as many other upcomming characters in the list below.  
  
CHARACTER Shadow Reflector/Shade  
  
Shadow reflector is female first off. She was a search engine who was transformed into a trophy weapion by codemasters. Codemasters of the web often enslave there victims or transform them into tools. Shadow reflector suffered such a fate she was a child about the age of young enzo at the time she was changed. Much like glitch she could not comunicate easly and was forcesed to obey the commands of the codemasters. She perfers to be called shade. While very power shade can only transform into a limited number of forms a a gipson coil, a blade staff, a sword. While hex search for mainframe guided by the gems she incoutered a voice in her head much like the nulls. Hex was drawn by shades ples for freedom. After defeating the codemasters hex used her powers to try and restore shade. Hex failed but shade gained the ability to speak and take the form of a shied that when abserved shows shades face. Shade has been hex companion ever since. Know doute she has been a good enfloince on hex.  
  
CHARACTER Hexadecimal/The Queen of Chaos  
  
Hex's journey through the web has pressed hex to her physical and mental limits. Hex's power has increased and she has developed new abilitys. Hex's personality has changed for the better after her sacrifice she becoming more calculating and focused. Partly because she misses mainframe and partialy because of shade. Understanding part of what Shade has gone through hex has developed a since of apathy. Shade keeps hex spirits up and tries to calm hex and keep her out of trouble. Hex feels a strange maternal bond with shade that she does not yet accept nor understand. As well as a since of failure at finaly running into a problem that her powers can not solve.  
  
CHARACTER Carmela  
  
A codemaster who specializes in binding sprites as tools or weapions. Carmela has no morals or conscience. Carmela was striped of here position for selling binded weapions, a grave crime among codemasters. She hates strife for exposing her and taking here greatest creation shadow reflector. She seeks to undermind and discredit strife by anymeans possible. Only through the death or dishonorment of her accuser can she restore position with in the codex.  
  
CHARACTER Strife  
  
Strife is a high codebinder. Cruel and merciless strife cares about only one thing position within the codex. Strife has climbed through the ranks of the codex through his strict aderance to the law of the codex and honor duels with any who chalenge him. For strife there are only two choices for his binded obidence or pain. Despite his methodes and manors Strife uphold a strong sence of honor.  
  
CHARACTER Vega  
  
A young webrider sympothetic to those running from codemasters. Beleaves that everything serves a function and that no file should be a slave. Hates codemaster with a vengence.  
  
CHARACTER Onya  
  
Vega sister was captured by code masters but was saved by Vega before she could be bound by Strife  
  
CHARACTER Rune  
  
A young codemaster cot between tradition and his seen of right and wrong. Rune cares deeply for his bound which he receaved at his trial of Asention (3 years ago our time) Rune goes to great length to understand Vedal and let her know that he cares for her. Moved by Vedal words Rune could not bring him self to allow a group of childreen to be bound. He and vedal asked hex to take them with her during her escape. For his part in the escape Rune was removed from lore master training. Rune secretly fears that if vedal was freed she would leave him. Rune went through long and painful rituals usualy reserved for lore masters, so he could better comunicate with vedal. In the last 3 years his abilitys have grown to the point where he can read the thoughts of anyone within range of site.  
  
CHARACTER Vedal  
  
The bound weapion that was given to Rune after his his trial of Asention. Vedal while hates being bound appreshiats her owner kindness and gentel heart. Over time Vedal has recipicat the caring Vedal is very emotional, and stuborn in her beliefs. Vedal often specks her mind to Rune and will often act as Rune conscience. Vedal harbers guilt and a sence of indebtness because of the actions Rune took on her behalf that resulted in Rune being dismissed from lore master training. 


	5. The hunt for Matrix

Hex watches and finds out about the two bob crises and that glitch-bob rejection by dot.

Hex Skuzzy my dear tell me what happened to our lovely home. WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?

Skuzzy (Skuzzy show picture of Matrix training CPU in Lost Angles, basically shooting holes in everything).

Hex I should have known that renegade would be behind this. O well I guess I will just have to teach him a lesion.

Shade Renegade, is that person the Enzo matrix sprite you told me about. I thought you said he was one of your friends.

Hex No, No little Enzo is my friend. Little Enzo is a backup. That brute is Matrix he is no friend of mine. He is prejudice, rude, and he shoot up my house. Little Enzo may be a bit hyper but he would never do something so disrespectful. I guess I will just have teach Matrix a lesson in humility and tolerance. A lesson he WILL NEVER FORGET. HAHAHAHA.

Shade Wait even if matrix is not one of your friends. Won't that upset bob. This is that same matrix that he made into a cadet or do I have them mixed up.

Hex Your right, but what can I do I just can't let him get away with this.

Shade There are pleanty of things you could do with your powers that won't harm Matrix. But he would never be able to forget. What if it was something that in an odd way helped him. Not only would you get your revenge but he could not bad mouth you.

Hex I will teach him, as a matter of fact AndreaAI even may thank me. But enough of this, mirror. (Hex mirror floats to the couch with hex and shade). Show me matrix.

Sorry for the wait I was debating with my self if I should show flash backs to explain Shade or a prequil. I decided to write a prequil.

Sneak-Peek

Matrix Turn me back, Turn me back Hex. Bob make her turn me back you can't leave me like this how am I supposed to save dot and AndreaAI looking like this.

HexYou should thank me imagine megabytes surprise when he sees you.

Shade Now that was down right devious hex.

Bob I hate to admit it but hex is right, it will confuse megabyte buy us sometime.

Ray Bob not to be a stick in the mud or nothing but have any of you given any thought as to how this will affect Dot or what will happen if AndreaAI frees her first.


End file.
